onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:When will the Straw Hats get back together?
Guesses (by YazzyDream) I'm calling it right now. Chapter 600 Pros: It's the 600th Chapter. One Piece has hit 600 chapters! That's amazing! What better way to celebrate than to have the crew get back together! Cons: That's only five chapters away (at the time of this post we are on Chapter 595), is that really enough time for everyone to do what they have to do? Jan 4th, 2011 Pros: The first issue of Shonen Jump for the new year. Start off 2011 with a bang! Gives plenty of time for the crew to grow and get stronger. Cons: Too much time. That's not for another five months. That's a bit too long... Unless Oda decides to go on hiatus for a few weeks or something. D: Those are my guestimates. When do you think the Straw Hats will get together again? --YazzyDream 15:28, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Let's see, if 596-597 focus on how the other six crew members are training, then have 598 and half of 599 be exclusively about Luffy's training with the other half checking back on the rest of the crew quickly, then ending 599 with a caption like "They have a long way to go" or "It could be a while." That could introduce a time-skip, as long as the beginning of 600 tells how much time has passed. Yeah, I could see them reuniting in five chapters easily.--DancePowderer 15:49, August 8, 2010 (UTC) i think that zoro and luffy are gonna get back to get together first, since they made it obvious that zoro was the only one not to get the message. and then maybe they'll do some kind of supernova arc type section :D A theory that has been around for awhile is that there will be a timeskip between a few months to a year. So Oda could do that in 5 chapters. In fact Luffy probably rang the bell 16 times for them to meet up during the new year. Since that was what was mentioned in the chapter about how the marines ring it 8 times. SeaTerror 19:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I can't fathom when Oda will bring them all together again, but I really want to see the training between then. Particularly with Usopp, and Robin. Usopp really is an awesome character with potential, (he just a coward is all). And Robin is going to be training with DRAGON! OMG!!! Along with SeaTerror's idea of Supernova arc, it's deffinately gonna happen. I can't wait to see who is paired up with who in a fight! (Duh, Brook is gonna fight Apoo). I think they all will return when they have each achieved the strength to take out one of the other Supernova's.---------- Jety Lefr SPOILERS FOR NEW ISSUE (597) Crew will reunite in "Two Years," Manga-world time. The message from issue 594 is a tattoo on Luffy's arm in the newspaper photo: "3D 2Y." Represents that they will not be reuniting in 3 days at the archipeligo, but in 2 years. SinisterSamurai 04:54, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, let's see. Since it's confirmed we're getting a timeskip, I'd definitly choose Chapter 600 being when they unite. Chapters 598-599 introduces the older Straw Hats (♥) all heading toward Sabaody Archipelago. BAM! CHAPTER 600 = GROUP HUGS. --YazzyDream 05:09, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I noticed the new tattoo on his arm, but I couldn't tell what it said, seeing as how only half of it is visible...(poo, I might have figured it out if I had seen the whole thing. I just thought it had something to do with Ace's tattoo) Already there... Well, how about that? They are all already on Sabaody Archipelago. (598) 10:23, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :But they're not exactly "all together" yet. Chopper is with the fake SHs, Sanji is with Rayleigh and Shakky, Robin is running around, etc. Remember when the SHs first arrived at Sabody? We thought they would cross the red line a copule issues later. That was more than 100 issues ago, I'm sure Oda can draw out the story a bit more before they are reunited. Bon-boy and Croco-boy 02:13, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeh.they're there.I agree with bonboy and crocoboy,they will all be in sunny in chapter 600.yeh!awesome!14:00,October 4,2010